How things change
by Jazzy121
Summary: An unexpected guest arrives at Angel Investigations and events change. set after Forgiving. I know you wanna read it. NEW! chapter 4 is up! :D
1. Guess who

Okay. It's my first Angel fanfic and its been a while since i have written any fanfic so please be nice haha. I recently got back into watching Angel and it was right during the episodes where Wesley gets excluded from the group because of him stealing conner and this idea just kind of popped into my head so i decided to write it down. umm so yeah. please read and review and tell me what you think.

Oh. And i don't own any of the characters of Angel yada yada yada but i do own my own character Lara.

* * *

Another typical day at Angel Investigations, meaning no clients. Cordelia and Gru were still out on there "vacation," which left Angel, Gunn, Fred and Lorne to run the hotel. Wesley was of course no longer wanted by any of them at the hotel because of the incident with Conner.

None of them really had anything to do so they were all sitting downstairs staring off into space and waiting for the phone to ring or someone in need to come bursting in through the front doors of the hotel, but nothing was happening. Gunn was the first one to assert his feelings on the nothing that was happening.

"Damn, i hate to say it but i kinda wish someone would come bursting through those doors screaming about how they were being chased by some big bad evil so i can have something to do, I'm bored out of my mind."

They all agreed that tonight was unusually slow and that they needed something to do. Lorne opted to make himself another sea-breeze and Angel brushed off Gunn's comment and kept staring at a certain point on the wall. Fred understood where Gunn was coming from, but didn't think he was necessarily right in his wishing that someone was in mortal danger.

"I know we are all kind of just sitting around right now, but we cant wish torment on people just so we can get up off our feet and do something." She paused seeing that no one moved or even said anything. "Why don't we come up with something to do? we can play a game?!" Fred said in a very excited voice as if she were five-years old again.

As the others agreed with her statement and were about to go find something to do; a young woman walked through the door. She was medium in height, dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, and very beautiful. She wore a pair of rectangular black rimmed glasses that suited her quite nicely and from her stature and more toned figure, it looked as if she had been in a few fights in her day and knew, very well, how to defend herself.

Gunn for a short second was taken by her but then realized that Fred was standing right next to him and that he was with _her_. They were all a little shocked to see her and thought that there was actually something very familiar about her but none of them seemed to be able to pin point what it was. Then Angel went to do what he did and see what the "damsel in distress" needed but Gunn had beat him to it.

"Hi. I'm Gunn. And thats Angel, Fred, and Lorne" He said while shaking her hand and pointing out who each person was. "What exactly can we do for you today? Ghouls?! Demons?! Stalkers?! Missing persons?!" Gunn was very eager in his search to discover what it was that there next case would involve and how quickly they could start.

The only thing the young woman could do at first was laugh at all of questions he asked as soon as she had walked through the door, and wondered if that was usually how they ran things here. Then she answered his question of what is was that they would be doing for her. "I'm actually looking for someone. It's my brother." she told them. They were all a little shocked when she spoke because she turned out to be English.

"Really?! So a missing persons it is. Hey, Fred you wanna ..." but Gunn was cut off by the young woman.

"Oh. No, no, no. He's not missing." She said while laughing like this was some kind of game that they were playing. Gunn was oddly puzzled as to why she was looking for someone who _wasn't_ missing.

"Then what are you doing here _looking_ for someone who's _not _missing?" he asked.

"This is Angel Investigations right?" she asked figuring that maybe she was in the wrong place.

"Yes, it is, and I'm Angel." It was the first words that Angel or anyone besides Gunn had said the whole time the young woman had been there. They were all a little dazed as to what was going on. Everyone, that is, except Gunn.

"Well, then if I'm not mistaken, which I'm sure I'm not, because i never am. My brother works here." she said very sure of herself and as if none of them were staring at her like she was crazy. "My name is Lara Wyndam-Price, and I'm looking for my brother Wesley."

* * *

Okay. so thats the first chapter. D Tell me what you think! the next chapter will be up soon i promise. if i get review of course that is. haha. 


	2. tears, confusion and hatred

Thanks Katie Wynk i know the hot sister factor always works haha. I just thought that it would be a nice inclusion. D

Well ... The continuation of the story. D

* * *

Wesley sat alone in his living room drinking a cup of tea and staring at the wall. No real thoughts crossed his mind; he was just staring. Then he began to wonder why he was still alive when he had nothing to live for. His friends had abandoned him, he was completely alone, he would never make his father proud of him, and most of all, Fred didn't love him. 

She had abandoned him with all the others. He thought that maybe she would be different; that she would understand why he had to do what he did. He thought that she would always be there for him as he had alwas been there for her. Granite, they did have there rough spots; like when he tried to kill her after being infected with Billy's blood, but that was in the past, and Fred never blamed him for it in anyway. No matter what way Wes spun it, he was still hurt the most that Fred didn't understand; and that he would never be able to tell her how much he loved and cared about her.

As Wesley sat on the couch thinking of all these things his eyes swelled with tears and a single one slid down his cheek. He touched his cheek where the tear had fallen and began to cry uncontrollably. He had never felt such sorrow in all of his life, and he never dreamed that the people who would cause him so much pain would be the people that he loved the most.

----------

Everyone just looked at Lara completely dumb founded. None of them knew what to say or how to react to the fact that Wesley's sister was standing in the same room with them. Let alone the fact that Wes even had a sister, and a rather young sister at that. As well as that was the reason as to why they all found her so familiar. It was because she had a _slight_ Wesley-ness to her.

Lara said the only thing that came to mind. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" A slight smiled played across her lips as she questioned them because she was utterly confused as to why they were all so shocked.

"Get out." Angel's voice cracked a little as he said this. They were the only words he could muster. He did not want to be reminded of Wes ever again. The man who had stolen his son and caused Holtz to take Conner away from him. He wanted nothing to do with Wes unless it involved his extreme pain or death.

Everyone now stared at Angel, they were shocked at his response to her identity. She may have been related to Wesley, but she wasn't him, and everyone thought that he was over-reacting just a little bit. Lara was the most shocked at the answer she recieved because she had no idea about anything that had happened. Wes and her hadn't spoken in 3 months, when they used to talk at least once a week, which lead to her to believe that there was something wrong; so she came to L.A.

She could tell that whatever had happened was something big and rather unforgiveable, what with Angel kicking her out of the hotel and everything. She looked at Angel to get some other kind of response but recieved nothing but a bitter and cold glare. So she decided that she would try to shed some light on the current situation. "I'm sorry ... I don't understand what's going ..."

Angel cut Lara off quickly before she could even finish her sentence. "You dont need to understand anything but the front door hitting you on the way out. Wes doesn't work here anymore so why don't you go look for him somewhere else." Angel's words were hurtful and dripping with hatred. He was standing no less than a foot away from her, and looking straight at her with rage billowing in his eyes.

No one else knew what to say. They all just stood there staring at the two in their intense staring contest. Fred was always terrified of this side of Angel and hoped that she was never on the recieving end of his hatred. Gunn had a comforting arm around Fred's shoulders and Lorne downed the rest of his sea-breeze in one solid gulp.

"You know Angel, whatever Wes did, I'm sure it's not half as bad as everything you have done in your past. My brother is only human, he makes mistakes. As for you, not so much." Lara said, having decided that she wasn't leaving the hotel without Angel knowing that she didn't take crap from anyone. Gunn, Fred and Lorne were alarmed at the way Lara didn't go down without a fight, and with those last choice words of hers, she turned around and left the hotel, bound to find her brother.

* * *

So i like to leave cliffys or kinda cliffys at least haha. But my chapters always end up short. Well i hope that you liked it anyways. Please review. It would mean the world to me if you did. D 


	3. Best damn thing he could have asked for

Thanks Angel002. I know! I try to make them as long as possible but they always end up kinda wimpy, but thats okay I'll just have like a million chapters haha! And yeah she knows that hes a vampire. She knows just about everything about Angel Investigations except what has been happening lately because Wes and her lost touch.

I really love the way this story is turning out so far haha. I'm kinda just making it up as i go and I'm just as excited to find out what's gonna happen next cuz i don't even know haha. But yeah. so continuing on.

* * *

They all watched Lara leave, but the only person who was actually happy to see her go, was Angel. 

Lorne was the only one brave enough to approach Angel at the moment. "Hey ... um ... Angel-Cakes ... do you think that maybe ... you were a little harsh to that young lady? I mean, yeah, she was related to Wes, but she didn't exactly give off any _I'm here to destroy your lives and the world_ kinda vibes. I got more of a _I'm scared distressed and need my brother_ kinda vibe from her." Lorne was really concered for Lara cause in Los Angeles, young women like her ... didn't last long.

Angel seemed like he agreed with Lorne, and they all were a little relieved that he had eased up a bit. "Well yah know Lorne," then his tone, entirely changed. "If she really needs her brother then she can go find him, and they can be backstabbing lunatics together." Angel was livid and retreated into his office with a slam of the door behind him.

"Fred?" Gunn began looking around the lobby of the hotel for Fred. During the little exchange that Lorne and Angel had, Fred had disappeared. She was just ... gone.

----------

Fred had ran outside to go after Lara once Lorne started talking to Angel, and no one was really paying any attention to anything else. She figured that Lara was gonna need help, and for some reason, she felt that she was the one who needed to do the helping.

The moment Fred saw her walking down the street she called out to her and ran to catch her. "Lara! Hey Lara! Wait up!"

Lara turned around confused because she wasn't expecting any of them to come after her because of what just happened. She was only _slightly_ confused. "What do you want?" Lara had began crying the moment she left the hotel. Fred could tell because her eyes were red and noticeably puffy; not the mention the dirt stains that ran down her face. She made sure that she didn't cry in the hotel in front of everyone and advertise her weakness.

Fred really didn't know what she wanted. Something inside her just said that she needed to follow Lara, she ran out of the hotel based purely on instinct. So she answered her honestly. "I don't know. The minute you left something told me to follow you, and help you." Fred began to think of Wesley, sitting in his apartment all alone and it stabbed at her heart. He of all people didn't deserve to be alone, she knew in her heart that Wesley had a good reason for taking Conner, or at least she wanted to believe that he did. No. She needed to believe that he did. "I guess, when you showed up it made me realize what was really going on. That Wes was all alone. I know what it's like to be alone. I was alone for so long, and he helped me be apart of something." By this time, it was now Fred who was crying. She realized how much she cared about Wes and how she had just up and left him. She wanted to fix that. "They all care about me, but i think Wes, cared about me more and went outta his way to help me, and i just left him. And I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry!"

Fred had poured her heart out to Lara, and with that, Lara gave Fred a hug telling her that it was alright. "He does care about you Fred, _a lot _more then you think, but that's another story, and one he should be telling you, not me. But will you help me find him?"

Fred looked at Lara with a new light in her eyes. "No real finding needed. I kinda know where he lives." She laughed a bit during her last statement and with that the two girls walked off, heading toward Wesley's apartment.

----------

"FRED!? FRED!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gunn was now in a panic state looking for Fred. "Lorne! Where could she have gone?!"

Lorne was just as bewildered as Gunn was as to Fred's location. He looked over his shoulders in a weak attempt at searching for Fred, as if she was going to magically appear behind him at any moment.

Gunn ran outside and looked down both sides of the sidewalk but he didn't see her anywhere. If he knew where she was headed, he would not be a happy camper at all.

Lorne came outside and hollered over to Gunn. "Hey. Umm ... did you try her cell phone genius?"

Gunn ran from the side of the street right passed Lorne to use the phone to call Fred.

----------

Fred and Lara had finally arrived at Wesley's apartment building and they were standing at the entrance staring at the door. They were both afraid to go and see him, both for completely different reasons, but still scared nonetheless. Finally Lara got up the nerve and walked through the front door with Fred right behind her. When they reached Wesley's apartment they came across another dilema. Knocking on the door. This time it was Fred who took the initiative, and knocked on the door.

Fred heart was beating out of her chest as she heard shuffling from behind the door. Her breath was caught in her throat, she was shaking, she felt like a 15 year-old girl with a crush. She was freaking out. What would he say? Would he make her leave? Did he even want to see her, ever again? What if he was perfectly happy without them? Did he have company? So many questions rattled her and she couldn't stop them from circling in her mind over and over.

Lara stood in front of the door next to Fred and saw that Fred was freaking out, but so was Lara, she was just better at hiding it. She hadn't seen her brother in 6 years. She wondered if he would even recognize her. And why he hadn't spoken to her in 3 months when they used to talk all the time. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then she heard the lock click and saw the door open.

Wesley stood before them; a completely broken man. His hair was matted, he looked as if he had been wearing the same sweats and t-shirt for a week, and the slash across his throat was healing, but it shoan deep red with dried blood. He didn't wear his glasses, instead, he wore a look of utter defeat. But the first thing that Fred noticed was that _he_ had been crying. That seemed to be something that everyone was doing these days. She had only seen him cry once, and she hadn't even really _seen_ him, she_heard_ him from the other side of the very door that they were standing at. Her heart sank when she realized he had been crying. She knew she was part of the reason for his tears, and she wanted to change that; every part of her she wanted to change that.

When Wes saw who stood at his front door his eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the women. They were the last people on Earth that he had expected to see, but they were the best damn thing he could have asked for. As he stood before them a single tear slid down his cheek once more.

* * *

So Chapter 3. Tell me what you think okay?? I'm on like a writing rampage! haha. On to Chapter 4!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Rising

Thanks kyragm. I know! I hated that they didn't talk to him. But I guess it ended up good for his character in the end because he became such a strong guy. I really loved him as the dorky book guy who only kinda knew how to defend himself too though. Haha. But yeah thanks again.

I can't wait to see where it's going too Angel002! Like I said I'm making it up as I go along haha. I don't even know what's gonna happen next. Haha.

Well here we go. D

* * *

This time it was Fred who touched Wesley's cheek where the tear fell. His knees almost buckled. He loved Fred more then he could ever imagine and to feel her gentle touch was amazing and heartbreaking at the same time. "Please don't cry," said Fred with sincerity and tears swelling in her eyes. "You'll only make me cry." She gave him a weak smile as she stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes. Wesley had dreamt of her touch for so long but it was nothing like he imagined it was better in so many ways. Fred gave him one more smile and stepped back so that he could have a proper 'hello' with his sister. 

"Hey Wes." Lara's voice was barely a whisper.

All he could do was look at her. He couldn't find words to express anything that he was feeling that the moment. The two women that he loved the most in the world were standing at his front door when he needed them most. Since no words came to him he grabbed Lara and pulled her into a hug and squeezing her tight. Lara squeezed him just as tight and basked in this moment. She had missed her brother so much. Then he pulled her away and looked at her. She had grown up so much. When he left she was merely a 16 year-old delinquent, and now she was a 22 year-old mature beauty. He then realized that they were still standing in his doorway, and invited them inside.

He immediately became a gentlemanly host. "Would either of you care for anything? Something to eat? Tea? Anything?" His voice was low and raspy. He just recently had reacquired his voice and was still getting the hang of using it. Wes was so happy to have them there that he was eager to give them anything that they wanted just to keep them.

"I'll make tea. You guys should really catch up." Fred gave Wes an encouraging squeeze of the arm as she said this, and looked into his eyes with a small smile playing across her lips. Lara had already gone into the living room and sat down. Then Fred whispered quietly, "But I need to talk to you too ... in private." Her eyes were filled with fear, nervousness and what seemed to be some excitement.

Wes wasn't about to resist a talk with just Fred, no matter what. "Alright, when the tea is done we will talk?"

"Yeah, okay." And Fred walked passed him into the kitchen, slightly rubbing her arm against his in the process.

Wes walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Lara facing her. "So, how have you been?" It was the only thing Wes could think of to ask.

Lara knew that it would be somewhat awkward between them at first because they hadn't talked to him in 3 months let alone seen him in 6 years, but she knew that it would pass. "I have been good. You?" She added the question knowing that the answer wasn't going to be all rainbows and puppies, but she needed to know.

"I have been better. A lot's happened." Lara looked at him urging him to go on with the story. Wesley looked behind him and saw Fred gracefully making tea in the kitchen and not paying any attention to them. He decided that he had enough time to tell her the short version of the story. He didn't want Fred to be around because it would probably just cause problems.

When Wesley had finished with his story Lara was shocked. More so about the fact that none of them had understood why he did what he did. She thought that maybe Fred now understood, and that's why Fred came here with Lara. But she realized that Wes really had changed. She knew he had over the years, but now she knew what a completely different person he really was. He was no longer the stuck up, wimpy prude who was always looking for their father's approval. She was happy about that.

Then Fred walked into the room and handed Wes and Lara their tea. She gave Wes a look saying, _can we talk now?_ And Wesley knew that now was the time.

He looked at Lara and told her. "Fred and I need to talk for a moment ... in private. I hope you don't mind?" Wes looked at Lara for approval.

"That's fine. I knew you needed to. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." She gave them both a smile and they walked down the hall into Wesley's bedroom.

----------

Angel sat in his office doing what he did best, brooding. He was so angry at the fact that Lara had just shown up at the hotel. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at Wes, and she was associated with him and he didn't want anything to do with that.

Wes and Angel had been so close. They had a bit of a rocky start to their relationship back in Sunnydale but when Wes arrived at Angel Investigations as a "Rouge Demon Hunter" after they had lost Doyle, Wes became part of the family. He loved Wes like a brother and he repaid Angel by stealing his son and ruining his life. Angel didn't know how to forgive Wes, at least not right now.

Angle knew that he couldn't sit in his office and brood all night, so he decided to go and investigate as to why Lorne and Gunn were screaming for Fred all throughout the hotel.

Angel watched as Gunn ran inside and headed straight for the phone. "What's going on? Why have you been screaming for Fred?"

"We don't know where she is Angel-Cakes. We think she might have slipped out during our little exchange earlier." Lorne looked at him at little scared but more upset about Angel yelling at him earlier.

Angel looked at Gunn as he began dialing her number. He walked over to Gunn took the phone from him and placed it on the receiver. "Do you really think that she's going to answer her cell phone? If she was taken, which I don't understand how she could have been when we were all in the room when she left we just weren't paying any attention, then obviously not and if she slipped out without wanting us to know, then again, obviously not." Angel had a point. If Fred had snuck out of the hotel because she didn't want them to follow her then she clearly wasn't going to answer her cell phone and just tell them where she was.

Gunn didn't move. He stayed behind the counter staring at the phone wanting to call Fred. He was so worried.

Angel started barking out orders. "Lorne, why don't you go walk around and look for her; check the diner, coffee shops, wherever. Gunn, You and me will check the hotel and see if she's is somewhere here and we just missed her. Okay?"

Everyone knew what they were doing. Lorne left on his _walk around town_ and Angel left to start his search of the hotel. Gunn stayed where he was though. He would help Angel search the hotel, but _after_ he made a few phone calls.

----------

Once Wes and Fred had walked into his room, Wes closed the door for a little more privacy. The moment the door closed and Wes turned around he noticed that Fred looked upset. And Fred reverted back into one of her rambling stages from when she first arrived to Los Angeles.

"Wesley! I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry! I never meant to hurt you. It's just that everything happened so fast, and I was so worried about you when you were missing. And then when we found you it broke my heart to think of what you did. Then you were gone and it felt like apart of me was missing." By this time Fred was crying and breaking down and Wes didn't know what to do. He was shocked by all of the things that she was saying. "Everyone hated you and I thought I had to too and …"

Fred was cut off by Wesley before she could go any further with her ranting. "Fred," he gently grabbed her neck and looked into her eyes, "it's alright."

Wes pulled her into a tight embrace as she began to cry uncontrollably. Her tears were soaking his t-shirt but he didn't care at all. He was so happy to be close to her; the only problem was that he didn't want her to be crying; least of all over him.

He gently stroked her hair and caressed her back as her crying turned into soft intakes of breath and sniffles.

Fred pulled away and looked into Wesley's eyes. "I'm so sorry Wes." She needed him to understand that.

Wes looked back intently with all the love in his heart and said, "Don't be. I have many more things to be sorry about than you, but none of it matters anymore." And he pulled her in and hugged her again.

Fred stayed where she was in Wesley's arms for what felt like forever. The warmth of his touch gave her goose bumps; the quickened beating of his heart made hers only beat faster, the butterflies in her tummy only increased with the thought of what might happen next. His aroma wasn't the best; he smelt of musk and old pizza, but she didn't care. She was happy where she was.

Fred turned her head to look into Wesley's beautiful blue eyes; her chin resting on his chest. Wes looked down at her, soaking in everything about his moment and the few minutes before. Wes felt that this was the right time; the moment that he had been waiting for, for so long. He slowly leaned down farther and farther with each passing second coming closer to connecting his lips with Fred's.

Fred didn't move. She didn't want to. She longed for this. She needed this. This would be her escape from everything.

Wes closed his eyes, as did Fred, and right as their lips were about to meet, Wesley's phone rang.

Wes opened his eyes and looked at Fred. He didn't want to ruin this moment, but he had to get the phone. "Blast!" he said as he walked away in anger and disappointment to answer the phone. It was the only word he could conjure.

Fred followed him into the living room where he answered the phone. Lara sitting on the couch quite contently until Wes came barging out of his room looking rather disappointed.

"Hello." He said quite sarcastically. "Oh. Gunn …" Wes turned to Fred with a look of _what do I say_. Fred shook her head no as to say, _if he asks if I'm here; I'm not._

"No. Fred's not here. I haven't seen her. I'm sorry. I'm sure that she will turn up." Wes was looking at Fred all the while. A little more disappointment appeared in his eyes. The disappointment that she hadn't told anyone that she was going to see him. "Yes, I'll call you if I hear anything or I see her. Goodbye."

Wes hung up the receiver and Fred spoke before he could. "Well, I better get back to the hotel. I guess they are all a little worried about me because I left without saying that I was, leaving." She looked as Wes looking for some sign that it was okay and that he understood. His face immediately softened. He could never be mad at her; for any reason.

"I'll see you out," he said as he walked her to the door.

Wesley stood in the doorframe looking at Fred, neither one of them knew the right words to say goodbye for now. Fred finally spoke first. "Your sister loves you. I can see that." Fred motioned to Lara sitting on the couch in the other room. "So, I'll um … see you soon?" Fred had no idea what else to say.

Wesley was at a loss of words as well. "Yes. Yes, of course." He gave Fred a weak smile.

Fred looked at Wes and she saw everything that she hadn't before tonight; his pain, his anger, his strength, and most of all, his love for her. Before she could change her mind, Fred took two steps, closed the space between them, cupped his cheek with her hand and gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

Fred pulled away, looked at him and said the only things she could. "Bye." With that said, she turned around, walked down the hall and left a confused but utterly ecstatic Wesley standing in his doorway. He shook his head as if coming back to reality, closed the door and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Lara.

----------

Their search for Fred had failed. Angel and Gunn had searched the entire hotel and didn't find anything.

"Damn it! I don't understand where she could have gone." Gunn's frustration at not being able to find Fred was increasing with every passing moment that she was missing. He sat on the circular couch in the lobby of the hotel with his face cupped in his hands in defeat.

"Don't worry Gunn. We'll find her. She couldn't have gone far." Angel was trying to reassure Gunn but it wasn't really helping.

Lorne walked into the hotel from his search of the nearby neighborhoods. Gunn shot up in anticipation of news about Fred. "Sorry kids … I got nothing about Fred." Gunn sunk back down into his previous position. "But I did get some information from one of my contacts that there's something big going on downtown tonight. Something's got all the baddies around town all uptight. It obviously can't be anything good for us." Lorne's face was apprehensive.

"I'll go check it out then. We have to know what we are dealing with next." Angel grabbed his coat off the chair in the office and started on his way out. "Do you know where downtown exactly?" Angel asked Lorne so he wasn't wandering around downtown Los Angeles like an idiot.

"He said the warehouse district downtown. Its something big, so I doubt you'll be able to miss it." Lorne had a huge feeling that whatever was happening tonight was going to be the worst thing that they had dealt with yet.

Angel walked out the front doors of the hotel, got in his car and sped away for downtown.

"So Lorne, do you know anything more about this thing that's going down tonight?" Gunn was worried that maybe Fred had gotten caught up in it somehow. He didn't know how, but by this time he was just expecting the worst.

"All I know is that its big sweet cheeks; nothing fun, furry or cuddly. This isn't going to be fun for any of us." Lorne was scared.

Then Fred walked in the front door. Gunn jumped up and ran to her. "Oh my God! Fred! Where have you been? I have been so worried about you! We have been searching all over for you!" Gunn was in a state of panic while she was gone, but now that she was here he was more frustrated with the fact that she had just waltzed out of the hotel.

Fred realized Gunn's anger and concern, but she was in no way sorry for leaving. It was something that she had to do. "Oh. I just went out for a walk. I didn't want to be around right then. Everything was a little much ya know? I didn't mean to worry ya'll."

Fred was not about to tell anyone, let alone Gunn where her _walk_ had lead her. She would probably tell them in time, but not right now. It would just add to everything.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to bed. I'm really tired." Fred started towards the stairs to go up to her bedroom. "I really didn't mean to worry ya'll. Goodnight."

Fred walked up the stairs and into the privacy of her room. She had never been so happy to see her bed. She walked over, plopped down onto it and lay, staring at her ceiling for a bit. She was thinking about the events of the night and how everything turned out great. Except when she arrived back at the hotel only to get reprimanded by Charles like she was a 15 year old girl who left the house without asking permission. But she didn't care, everything else had worked out.

Downstairs Lorne was making himself a sea breeze to pass the time until angel got back, and Gunn was sitting down trying to make sense of the night. He finally gave up and retreated to his own room upstairs; leaving Lorne downstairs in the company of his sea breeze.

----------

Angel showed up in the warehouse district in downtown Los Angeles only to find … nothing. He couldn't find anything that would lead him to where this big something or another was happening. Then he heard voices up ahead of him, so he followed them. He came across an older warehouse that was being guarded by 4 vamps. Obviously this was the place that he had been looking for.

Angel climbed on top of some storage bins next to the warehouse and dropped down in the middle of the four vamps. He took them out without much effort. "Clearly not the best guards they could have had." Angel said to him self as he snuck into the warehouse.

Angel went up the stairs to the top level of the warehouse to get a better look at what was going on. As he looked down he could see about three dozen vampires, all congregating around a big stone slab that had ten humans shackled together around it. Angel deducted that this was some kind of ritual, but there was not way Angel could stop it because there were three dozen vampires down there. There was no way that he could take them all without backup.

One vampire wearing a cloak came up to the stone slab and started chanting in some weird language. That Angle didn't understand. Then the vampire switched to English and started to holler. "Come back to us! Here our plea! Accept our offering!"

The floor began to shake as if the earth were splitting in two. Then the stone slab cracked in half down the middle and something crawled out of it.

Angel's stared in dismay. It couldn't be him. It was impossible.

"My master!" All the vampires bowed as low as they could possibly get as the man surveyed them all. Then he cackled an evil laugh and reveled in his glorious return.

It was indeed the master of the vampires, THE Master.

* * *

So that was ch. 4. And this is like a record breaking chapter for me. It's the longest chapter that I have ever written, ever. Haha. I'm way proud of myself. Haha. I really hope that you liked it. Don't forget to review. D 


End file.
